


Entranced

by mellowmasochist



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD, Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Blushing, Bondage, Consensual, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Hickies, Hypnosis, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Lemon, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind Control, Muggle/Wizard Relations, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Nipple Licking, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Rope Bondage, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Stress, erotic hypnotism, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmasochist/pseuds/mellowmasochist
Summary: After Fanboy starts to get a headache due to the stress he has been feeling recently, his boyfriend Kyle decides to help him out
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason & Fanboy, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! i’m sorry if the characters in here are badly written HRJEKALMELAPFORKDK i’m not good when it comes to writing characters so yeah... just an FYI that all the characters in here are aged up, meaning they aren’t minors.

Tobias opens the door to his dorm room that him and Chum Chum have been sharing for a while now, he planned on finishing some of his work that was going to be due in a few days, so he wanted to get it out of the way instead of waiting for the last minute as usual. When he opened the door, he notice his best friend was on his computer video chatting with Yo. "Hey Fanboy! you've been gone for a while, how's you day been?" Chum Chum asked as he spun his chair once he heard the door open and close. Even though they both are adults and have matured a lot throughout the years, they both are still young at heart and they still like to call each other by their superhero nicknames that they've had for several years now. "It was okay. Sorry about me coming in late more than usual, but hey at least I'm here now" He said as he giggled and smiled gently. "Hiiii Fanboy!" Yo greeted as she saw Fanboy behind Chum Chum on her computer screen. "Oh hey Yo!" He said as he walked over to where Chum Chum was at to see Yo on his computer screen, "How have you been now that you moved out of Galaxy Hills? Haven't heard from you in a while" the taller roommate asked. "Oooh its been going pretty well!! I really like the new place I'm at, I do miss you guys though, maybe once the semester is over and winter break comes I can visit you guys again heehee." They all agreed that her coming to visit sounds like a good idea, plus she only lives a few hours away from Galaxy Hills so it wouldn't take too long for her to come, she's just been very busy with her new job that Lupe and her both have.

"Well I'm sorry to cut it short but I need to do some work of mine, so I'll be busy for a bit" said Tobias as he put down his schoolbag to pull out some notebooks and assignments. "Are you sure you aren't going to be distracted by us?" he said, Chum Chum is aware how easily distracted Tobias can get when it comes to focusing on schoolwork, the same goes for himself, this isn't anything new to them. They both seemed to struggle a lot when it comes to focusing on most things, and many thought this was just them being lazy, even themselves were aware of this, but when they tried to study and actually get work then, they struggled heavily with concentration and focus. They didn't know why this was the case until they were both diagnosed with ADHD. "Mmmm, well... you aren't wrong about that.. I wouldn't want you to end your call with Yo so.." he tried to think of a possible alternative where he wouldn't get distracted. "Oh! Just got an idea!" Fanboy said as he grabbed everything he needed and was on his way to head out the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" Chum Chum asked, "I'm going to see if maybe Kyle would let me study in his dorm room for a bit, he is some of the only few that doesn't have a roommate, and it's usually quiet over there, I'll be back soon don't worry!"

He said as walked out of his dorm room to head to where Kyle was at, it wasn't too far so it only took him a few minutes to arrive. Once he arrived at the front door of, he notice there was some kind of light coming out under the door of his boyfriend's room, so he suspected he was awake. He gently knocked on the door, to see if he got any reaction. He started to get a bit nervous and think to himself maybe this wasn't a good idea, then the door opened. It was him, Kyle, even though its getting late into the night (11:39 pm), he was still wide awake, and he was still wearing the same clothes and black eye shadow he was wearing earlier, it was obvious he wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon. "Oh hey Fanboy, what are you doing up this late?" Kyle asked, he was starting to blush a bit when he saw, out of all people, his boyfriend, outside of his room late at night. "H-Hey Kyle..sorry if I came here without any warning.. I um" Fanboy started to stutter in his words. "I was wondering if I can hang out in your room for a bit..? only if you w-want to of course haha" he started to awkwardly laugh at himself. "Why of course you can" Kyle said smiling weakly, although he isn't that great at expressing his emotions, he was happy he can finally spend some time with his lover for the first time in a while after him being too busy to talk to anyone. He enters back into his room as Fanboy followed him from behind.

"So Fanboy.. what was it that made you want to come into here this late at night? You're usually asleep at this hour" the redhaired conjurer asked as he was now sitting down on top of some carpet that was on the floor where his wand and Necronomicon was at, it looked like he was doing something related with his wizardry skills. "Well, Chum Chum is currently talking to Yo through a call, and since I wanted to get my work done and not distract myself, the only other place I thought that wouldn't have as much noise was your room since it's often quiet here." Fanboy said as he closed the door that was behind him with his free arm while his other arm was holding all of his materials he was going to use. "Well if you need to, feel free to use my desk! I'll just be over here doing my business" he said as he opened up his Necronomicon and started to flip through the pages. Fanboy thanked him, sat down at his seat, and began to work on his homework. Kyle was mindlessly flipping through the pages, not knowing what to do, he’s been so distracted with school work, and now that he finished all of his work he thought that he should work on a little bit of his wizardry related material as well, so he wanted to practice on a spell that he hasn't done in a while. After flipping through several pages, his eyes then landed on a specific spell that required two people to participate, he decided to read into it since he surprisingly has never seen this spell before despite having this book filled with spells with him for years now.

Fanboy, on the other hand, was doing pretty decent for the first few minutes, he actually had some motivation to do his work, he was reading the questions, and started the write his answers down and everything was going a-okay. Unfortunetely, he started to not be able to concentrate. The longer he continued to do his work the less he was able to focus, he got distracted by the littlest things, from the light coming from the reading lamp on Kyle's desk that he was using to read his questions to the white noise that was filing up the somewhat small room he was in. After 20 minutes of Tobias trying to force himself to focus, he started to get very stressed out to the point of him getting a minor yet not enjoyable headache. He sighed heavily to himself and he put both of his hands on his face. "Are you alright?' Kyle said, as he stopped doing what he was doing. "I..I'm not sure.. I think I need a break" Tobias said, sounding mentally tired and worn out, "is it okay if I can sit with you?" asked the exhausted man. "O-Oh yeah sure! I'm a bit busy with something but I don't mind" said Kyle blushing again. Fanboy got up from the seat and sat next to the wizard in the room. "Oh my goodness your face feels so warm!" Kyle said as he gently placed his hand against his cheek, he can tell he was burn out. "Yeah... I've been stressed out to be honest. I kinda need to relax a bit, my head is starting to hurt" Fanboy said as he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. This just gave Kyle the perfect idea.

"Oh well, if you want to I can help you out with that.. I just found this spell in here that may help you with your current state of mind." Kyle said as he gently laid his hand on top of Tobias' soft hair and gave him a light head pat or two. "Oh? How so?" He asked curiously, he always seemed to be interested in Kyle's wizardry skills and what he is able to do with them, I mean, let’s be honest, it’s not common at all to just casually date, or even know someone who has been practicing wizardry for years, so it’s understandable why Tobias is curious on what Kyle was going to say and do. “Well.. I was going through the pages in here, trying to see if I can practice any spells I haven't done in a while, and I found this one that I have never seen before. It says here that this spell was made to hypnotize whoever you cast the spell on for the purpose of them to feel euphoric by making them enter a relaxing and pleasing trance, it can help with negative emotions and feelings including stress and can even distract you from physical pain." Kyle explained, hoping his partner understood where he was coming from by explaining this. "W-Wait.. hypnosis? Isn't hypnosis when they do the pocket watch thing in shows and movies? Isn't hypnosis fake?" Fanboy asked as he began to become confused on what Kyle was talking about. "No you're thinking of stage hypnosis, whereas this is real hypnosis. I thought that perhaps this can maybe help you with what you're feeling at the moment.." Kyle said. Him having to explain this reminded him of the time when they both first met on his first day at Galaxy Hills Elementary, when Kyle explained to the two other boys on how he’s a real wizard and how they were play wizards. "Mmm I don't know.. usually I would believe you Kyle but this just sounds like a myth. I mean.. hypnosis is just something used for entertainment, it can’t be real thats impossible! Plus even if someone wanted to I could never be hypnotize” Fanboy said with confidence. "Well it definitely won't work with that kind of attitude, why not give it a shot eh? I mean.. if it's so fake, why not figure it out yourself?" Kyle said with that classic cocky smirk of his that he usually makes when he is being full of himself, usually whenever people doubt his wizardry skills or even just doubting him in general he likes to prove them wrong, and then laugh at them for being skeptics in the first place. "Alright fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try” Fanboy accepted Kyle’s request and gave him permission to put him into a trance, he was still skeptical but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Let’s get you into a comfortable position shall we?” Fanboy listened and made himself comfortable on the floor, he sat with his back straight up with his whole body now turned to, instead of them sitting next to each other, they are now facing each other. “Let’s start off with some breathing practices, start to slowly breath in through your nose and slowly breath out through your mouth” Kyle asked Fanboy to do. Fanboy did what he was told, the feeling that this whole thing wasn’t going to work only increased, but he let Kyle continue his business since he was the only one in the room that knew what he is doing when it came to this kind of stuff, which is maybe why he is skeptical, because he doesn’t understand the material. As Fanboy continued to breathe deeply, Kyle grabbed his wand, he was reading something in his spell book, he started to speak a few words under his breath that even Tobias couldn’t hear. Then, right after he was done whispering to himself, the tip of his wand create this sort of blue light source. “Now, I want you to look at the tip of this wand that I have in my hand, where the light is at” Kyle said, as he pointed his finger to where he wanted Tobias to look at. He quickly rolled his eyes as he was doubting this whole thing in his head, yet he did what he was told to. But once he laid his eyes on that light, something about him change, he can’t seem to stop staring at it, nor did he want to stop.

“That’s right, keep staring into the pretty light, forget all of your worries and discomforts” said Kyle with a smirk on is face. The brown haired man in the room couldn’t tell if this was just him or not, but once Kyle said that to him, something about his voice tone changed, it sounded more deeper and dominant. The more he stared into it, the less he started to think about the difference in his voice tone, or anything else really. “Every time you breathe in, feel all the calmness around you enter your mind and body, every time you breathe out, all of that stress and pain simply flows away. You feel so blissful and so calm, you don’t want to focus on those stressful assignments, you don’t want to focus on everything happening around you, you don’t want to focus on anything else at the moment, just focus only on me, and this hypnotic light from my wand. Feel yourself slowly but surely losing your will power, it feels so good to just let go, and drop deep into trance. Feel your eyelids starting to feel so heavy along with your consciousness drifting away, there's no need to think, let me think for you. You feel so happy and relaxed when you are hypnotized by me, and you will only continue to feel that way while you're under this hypnotized state of mind. When I snap my fingers and say sleep, you will enter a deep, deep, hypnotic trance. Do you understand?” The only words Tobias was able to speak right now was “yes”, he has never felt this way before, and he definitely doesn’t want to stop it anytime soon. Kyle then counted down to from 5 to 1, as he count down Fanboy only become more obedient to Kyle and his words. Once Kyle said "sleep" as he snapped his fingers, Fanboy was now completely hypnotized. Kyle turned off the light from his wand and placed all of his materials down next to him now that he noticed his subject was completely under his control. Fanboy was now completely entranced, he is feeling extremely blissful and calmed, all of that stress has now went away.

"Are you starting to feel better now, love?" Kyle asked. Tobias just simply nodded as a smile started to grow on his thin pale face, his mind has gone completely blank. Everything he was worried about earlier disappeared, and he can't believe he just realized how much he loved being controlled. "Glad to hear" Kyle said as he giggled to himself. He didn't realized how cute his now hypnotized boyfriend looked like, he looked so obedient and relaxed, from his half opened heavy eyes to his soft cheeks that looked like they were blushing. It was a very cute yet also arousing thing to see. Kyle leaned in and gave Tobias a small kiss on his lips and gently put both of his hands against his cheeks to get a good soft grip of him. Fanboy blushed and kissed back as he got more closer. "Do you.. want me to take you to bed..?" he asked as he broke away from the kiss. Fanboy said yes, then Kyle carried him bridal style and gently put him down on his bed, where he was now sitting down at one end of the bed, his back now against the concrete wall. It wasn't a huge sized bed, but it was somewhat big enough for two people. As Fanboy was sitting there, ready for anything, Kyle then got in front of him, he leaned his head in as they started to kiss again. It went from small kisses on the cheek and lips to full on sloppy make out sessions. Their wet tongues were rubbing against each other and it felt like heaven, Fanboy even started to somewhat whimper quietly due to the intense romantic pleasure he felt during this make out session. It lasted for a good 5 minutes of them making out, and it was the best the both have ever felt in the last few weeks. They both broke out of the kiss as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, Kyle backed away a few inches to have a better full view of Fanboy, he was still blushing a lot, and his eyes were still heavy looking. He then noticed in the bottom of his eye something that originally wasn't there. He saw that Fanboy had a full on boner. He was shock on how fast his dick became erect, he wondered if it was the make out session that raised his sudden libido or if it had to do something with the spell he casted on.

He quickly opened his Necronomicon and went to the page that explained the spell he discovered. He was reading the part where it explained that whoever is hypnotize from this spell can feel better on both an emotional and physical level, but then he noticed a small part that explained more specifically on it. "It can cause positive feelings such as the following: relaxation, joy, and on more rarer occasions, even arousal and obedience" it said. "So that explains the sudden boner.." Kyle thought to himself in his head. "Is everything okay, master?" Fanboy asked when he saw Kyle with some sort of expression that he couldn't explained properly other then he was blushing. Kyle's heart dropped once he heard Tobias call him by that nickname, even though he is frankly too shy to admit it to Fanboy, or anyone, being called 'master' was always a big turn on for him whenever he is in a dominant mode. "I'm alright! I was just reading this thing here haha" Kyle laughed awkwardly as he quickly put his necronomicon back to his bookshelf and then came back into the bed where Fanboy was at, they both looked at each other again and started to kiss each other, but instead of them having another make out session, they started to become very touchy. Kyle thought to himself that it has been a while since they last had sex, this thought led to Kyle rubbing Fanboy's lower waist and legs with his hands, more specifically near his crotch area. "H-Hey.. is it okay if I can start taking off you clothes..?" Asked Kyle as his libido also started to rise up as well. He nodded his head as he started to slightly spread his legs to show that he wants Kyle to dominate him. Kyle lifted up Fanboy's sweatshirt and tee shirt and then he slowly slid down his boyfriend's pants, exposing his skinny torso and his thin pale legs, the only thing that he still had on was his underwear, he can already see there was a little tiny wet spot around the area where his boner was at. He also started to take off his own clothing as well, from his cape, to his long sleeve shirt, to his pants. The both lovebirds in the room were now only wearing their underwear.

Kyle then got on top of him, and started to kiss and even give small licks around his neck and collarbone area. Tobias breathe in deeply due to a sudden wave of pleasure when he felt Kyle's warm succulent tongue against his sensitive skin. "Do you like that?” Asked the red haired dom in that intimating yet erotic voice of his that Fanboy absolutely loves to hear. The kissing and licking continued, then Kyle took it a step further and started to become more passionate by sucking his neck area. Tobias only got more harder and needy as his lover continued to mark his neck with hickies. Tobias whimpered in pleasure as his hands were gripping the bedsheets tightly once Kyle placed down one of his hands around his crotch area and started to slowly rub his clothed dick while still licking and sucking his neck area. Kyle even took a small break from giving him hickies and headed towards his soft nipples, where he gave a few small licks, then he went back up to where he originally was at. "Ah gosh..~ this feels so.. nice~" moaned Fanboy in that needy aroused voice tone of his. "You feel so good don't you?~" Kyle asked as he started to rub his boyfriend’s boner that was against his underwear more harder. "Mmmm..Mhmm.." Fanboy said as he tried to hold his moans in, he was warmed up and was ready for the next step. Kyle giggled, as he looked down to Fanboy’s erected member. He grabbed the sides of his lover’s underwear and started to slowly slip them down, he sets the underwear on one side of the bed, now with Fanboy being completely naked and obedient, this is where the real fun really begins.

Kyle grabbed some rope and a blindfold he had in his room, he forgot why he had these materials in his dorm room and what he was originally going to do with them, but he now found a new purpose for what he wanted to use these for. He put Fanboy's wrists next to each other, he then put his hands behind his back and tied his wrists together as a form of bondage. Once he was done with that, he later on blindfolded Tobias. Just the look of him tied up and blindfolded was such an erotic sight to see. He went down to his crotch area where his dick was at, he spat into Fanboy's cock to use the spit as a natural lubricant, then he gently wrapped his thin boney hands around it to have a good grip, then he began giving him a slow handjob, causing Tobias to start to breathe heavily again due to another more extreme wave of pleasure coming through him. Kyle continued to stroke the shaft of his dick with his hand, which later led to him gently and slowly licking his tip. He inhaled sharply as he closed shut his eyes once he felt that warm tongue against his fragile member. He tried to hold his moans by biting his lower lip, but once Kyle started to suck him off slowly, he couldn't help but give up and moan out loud. Lucky for the both of them, with his wizardry powers Kyle made the walls sound proof when he first moved to this dorm room in this college, meaning any sound that came from his room wouldn't be heard by anyone as long as they are outside of his dorm room, meaning Tobias moaning wouldn't be heard by anyone else in the building except for the both of them. Kyle sucked more and more harder as Fanboy moaned more and more, they both felt like they were in pure heaven. Although, as much as Kyle wanted to, he had to be careful when it came to deepthroating. He has a very sensitive gag reflex, and it's been this way for years, if he were to go too deep, it could caused him a bad reaction, so he had to balance it out and make sure to not go too deep. Kyle continued to suck Tobias off, and hearing him make those sweet angelic arousing moans and whimpers only makes him want to dominate him even more.

Fanboy was close, he felt so overwhelmed with all the extreme pleasure he was feeling, and he loved it. "hnng..haaa..master..!~" he moaned loudly. Kyle started to suck his dick more and more aggressively, and even went out of his comfort zone a bit and went a tiny bit more deeper than he usually does, hoping to himself that his gag reflex wouldn't act up, especially right now. The conjurer even started to get a boner himself, the more longer he was sucking him off, the more his boner started to get bigger and harder. Both of them were now moaning in pleasure during this blowjob session Fanboy was receiving, and he was indeed enjoying it. Several minutes has passed, and they both were so close to orgasm, with every suck, and every breath, and every moan, they were only getting closer and closer to climax. "AhhHHaaHh fUck!!~" Fanboy shouted as he came into his master's mouth. Feeling the warm cum enter inside of Kyle’s mouth was enough for him to also cum a bit into his own underwear. He swallowed the warm white fluid once he took Fanboy's cock out of his mouth. They both looked at each other closely as they tried to catch their breathes again, Kyle just had to do one last thing before he can finally call it a night, he removed the rope that was tied on his wrists and the blindfold that was covering his heavy eyes. He guided Fanboy back to normal, and got him out of his hypnotic trance with a snap of his thin fingers. Fanboy was now fully woken up and wasn't hypnotized anymore.

"Soo.. how do you feel?" Kyle asked with that cocky smirk on his face, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was going to replied with. "W-Wow I.. it felt amazing..! I don't remember the last time I felt that carefree and calmed down" Fanboy replied in surprise as he rubbed his eyes. He really thought this wasn't going to work at all, and yet here they are. "The whole thing felt as if I was day dreaming.. except I wasn't!" He giggled, the stress he was feeling earlier is now gone, hell his headache was even gone too! "I told you it would work" Kyle said with confidence, they both began to laugh for a bit. It's been so long since they last had a moment like this due to them catching up with work, both school related or not. "Well, I am starting to feel pretty sleepy.. is it okay if I can crash in here for the night?" Fanboy asked. "Of course! Just let me quickly change, I wouldn't want to sleep in this stained underwear”. Kyle got up from his bed and first went inside the bathroom to wash his hands, then he headed to where he kept his clothing at, he slipped down his stained underwear and with the power of his wand he made it automatically clean in less than a few seconds, then later putting that underwear away. While he was putting on a fresh new pair, Fanboy grabbed a tissue from a tissue box that was on Kyle's desk to wipe off all of the wetness that was on his dick. He threw the tissue in a small trash can that was near by the bed he was in. Tobias slipped into one side of the bed, he then saw Kyle on his way back to enter the bed with him as well,, but then he realized he had his teddy bear, Admiral Fluffington, in his hands. "I hope you don't mind me having my teddy here with me.. I usually sleep more better with him" Kyle said, he has already admitted to this to Fanboy before, but he still feels highly embarrassed about it. "Don't worry! I will support you on whatever makes you most comfortable dear" replied Tobias as gave him a small kiss on Kyle's cheek. "Thanks.. I knew I can always count on you" he replied as he started to cuddle up with his partner while still having his teddy near him. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note,,, don’t ask why Kyle randomly had a rope and a blindfold in his room hhhhhhhh but yeah.. anyways that’s all folks!


End file.
